Rodney
Rodney, labeled The Country Boy, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. He competed on Team Kinosewak, before being eliminated in I Love You, I Love You Knots. Personality The super strong farm boy. At first glance he seems tough because he's so big and strong, but in reality he's very sweet and gentle. Rodney grew up with his dad and 7 brothers on a farm. As a result he's painfully shy around girls, but poetic and eloquent when he's alone in the confessional. We later discover his eloquence stems from extensive reading of romance novels. He's a serial monogamist and falls hard for any girl who's sweet to him, and as soon as another girl is sweet to him he falls for her and the feels like he has to "break up" with the first girl. Since he babble incoherantly whenever he talks to girls none of them ever understand they were ever in a relationship or that they're being dumped. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island On So, Uh This Is My Team?, he falls in love with teammate Jasmine when she gives him orders for the challenge. He pulls away the arguing twins after he got his materials for the house. On I Love You, Grease Pig, Rodney falls in love with an angry Amy, and is punched in the stomach by her. He is up against Sky in the challenge, and loses his part in the race. He approaches Jasmine, to only run away. On Twinning Isn't Everything, he is at breakfast with his team, and is uncomfortable with the twins arguing. He speaks to Jasmine, who is creeped out by his obvious crush on her. During the challenge, he approaches Samey and Amy to talk to them, but he creeps them both out. On I Love You, I Love You Knots, Rodney falls in love with Scarlett and Samey (or thinks she is Amy) before the challenge starts. As the challenge commences, Rodney is asked to confess the truth about something, but refuses every single time. He refuses to do that to give his team the final point, causing them to lose. He is quickly voted off, and when he is in the cannon, he confesses his love for all the girls he likes. Trivia *His color scheme resembles that of Scott from the previous two seasons. * He secretly reads romance novels. Gallery Overall= TBA |-| Total Drama: Pahkitew Island= RODNEYAUDITION2.PNG|Rodney tells the name of all his girlfriends in his Audition Tape. RODNEYANDSHAWN.PNG|Rodney sitting next to Shawn in the blimp before the game starts. KinosewakFirstChallenge.png|Rodney with his team. Rodneylovesjasmine.PNG|Rodney falling in love with Jasmine. RodneyLoveAmy.png|Rodney falling in love with Amy. RodneyConfessional.png|Rodney using the confessional for the first time. Rodneyconfessional2.PNG|Rodney in the confessional. Kinosewakbuilding.png|Rodney working on the treehouse with his team. RodneyandJasmine.PNG|Rodney catching Jasmine. KinosewakCheering.png|Rodney and the rest of Kinosewak cheering after winning the first challenge of the season. KinosewakSecondChallenge.png|Rodney walking to the second challenge of the season with his team. RodneyandPig.png|Rodney trying to get the grease pig to move. Jasmine Weirded Out.png|Rodney continues his crush on Jasmine, weirding her out. Aaaaaaaaaah.PNG|Rodney and Team Kinosweak scared of the sound LovesJasmine.PNG|Rodney falling in love with Scarlett LOVESaMYORsAMEY.PNG|Rodney falling in love with Samey, but he thinks that Samey is Amy. YEEAHRODNEYROCKS.PNG RodneytalkswithChris.PNG RodneytalksaboutScarlett.PNG Rodneycannonofshame.PNG OHmAX....PNG KINOSEWAKTHINKSELLACUTE.PNG Everybodyknowsthetrue.PNG Cannon.PNG Amyaswer.PNG Aaaaaaaah.PNG Rodneyeliminated.png tumblr_n76amqZHx11sl8fd1o5_500.png|Rodney in the confessional Category:Eliminated Category:Non Merged Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island contestants